


Milestone

by kayurafii



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plugs, Birthday Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Soul bearing, Top Dorian, Wham! Splat! Porn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayurafii/pseuds/kayurafii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull always used to make light of his tumultuous career in the service, constantly throwing around jokes of not living to see retirement.  Not the way his luck's been.  But, happily to all involved, they're celebrating Bull's 40th.  Dorian has a special gift for his love, one he thinks is suited for such an occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milestone

**Author's Note:**

> finishing NOW I KNOW I SUCK

“First of all,” Dorian spoke without gesture, his face was expressive enough that Bull had to fight not to take a step back, “I don’t think you understand how _big_ this is for you!” He finally moved to grab Bull’s hand, threading their fingers together with a squeeze.  Dorian’s face still intent, intense and focused fully on Bull, the commotion around them apparently beneath his notice.  Even the loud shattering noise, far too close for Bull’s liking.

 “Not to mention this is a milestone for us!  You always assumed that you’d be dead by now!   _I_ have spent countless hours toiling over your well-being to see that you make it this far.” Dorian pulled at him, leading him through the din and mess that their main floor had become.  “And I intend to see you much further.”

 “Doom and gloom, indeed.” Bull rumbled, laughing a little at the wrinkle it caused between Dorian’s eyes.  “I remember your speech, you accused me of ‘dooming’ myself with my ‘gloomy’ attitude.”  He certainly didn’t need all of his fingers to make air quotes, a fact that he may (or may not, depending on who you asked) abuse to within an inch of Dorian’s patience.

“I only mean that tonight should be special for you.  You’re forty, you’re retiring from the military soon, and you have a wonderful life with the love of your life.  I don’t see why you shouldn’t celebrate with all of your friends.”  Dorian didn’t pull away, but he did stop pulling Bull along behind him.  “It was the surprise part, wasn’t it?  Skinner was right.”

Bull laughed as Dorian’s hand clapped over his mouth with slightly more fervor than he was known for, his cheeks colored by drink and embarrassment.  Then he had to pull his arm away from Dorian to support himself when Dorian’s gaze turned on him promising damnation and hellfire if he didn’t _stop this instant_.

“No, it’s not the surprise, I _like_ surprises.  Just because Skinner’s idea of a fun surprise is to wait for me in my closet just to jump out at three in the morning, launching herself onto my bed with a scary amount of ease.”  Bull paused to laugh again, enjoying the slow way Dorian’s blush left his skin a warm brown again.  “Just because I don’t like _that_ kind of surprise doesn’t mean I don’t like surprises.” He waggled his eyebrows, “I kinda thought it’d be a more _personal_ surprise.”

The blush didn’t come back the way Bull hoped it would, but Dorian’s eyes narrowing and lips tilting into a sly smile almost made up for it.  “ _I_ certainly didn’t say this was your _only_ birthday surprise, did I?”  A warm hand ran down his back to rest on the top of his ass.

Instead of answering, Bull put his own arm securely around Dorian’s waist and pulled the smaller man closer, holding him flush against his side.  ‘Now _that’s_ the kind of surprise I like.”

***

Thumping bass was replaced with gentle orchestral right after the last guest left; Sera, held firmly in Adaar’s arms, trying to pull one more birthday prank on Bull before they left.  Dorian was stacking dishes in the sink, hot water rushing over his hands while the dishes settled with little _clink_ s, and jumped when Bull wrapped strong arms around his shoulders.  The words _Do I get my surprise now?_ were gruffly whispered in his ear.  Dorian turned in those arms, arms that loosened to accommodate him.  He reached up and ran warm, wet fingers over the rough base of Bull’s horns, and pulled himself up into a kiss.  

They met somewhere in the middle, Dorian on his toes and Bull leaning down, a gentle press of lips that ended with a familiar caress of tongues.  “I think I could be persuaded to _spring_ it a little early.”  Dorian answered with a deceptively demure tilt to his chin.  His hands trailed downward to grip at Bull’s backside.

“Not _too_ early, I hope.” Bull let himself be pulled closer, dropping a hand to the counter for support.

 “ _Never_ .” Dorian pushed up a little higher to plant a chaste kiss on Bull’s parted lips.  “But I do think the most _appropriate_ place would be the bedroom, not the kitchen, wouldn’t you agree?”  Bull smiled, lightening fast and hungry, and that was all the preceded him sweeping Dorian up into his arms.  “At least you’re not asking me to carry _you_.”

 “Kadan,” Bull’s face turned serious, no matter that his eyes still sparkled, “I _seriously_ doubt you could do that.”

 A long, straight finger waved in front of Bull’s eye, “Let us _not_ re-live the ‘demolition’ incident, please.  I don’t think this house’s structure could handle it.” His hands moved about, as expressive as the rest of him; face bright and body leaning in close.

 Bull returned his lover’s widening smile, giving the smaller man a full body hug.  “I think I should receive a little teaser of my surprise, don’t cha think?”

 Dorian’s free hand crept around Bull’s neck to clasp with the one that had, until this moment, been stroking up and down the back of his head.  “It’s not something you’ll expect.”  Dorian began, “Nor is it something that _I_ expected to be giving you.”  His voice dropped a little, “It means more than I let on, but less than what it should.  And it’s going to look _stunning_ on you.”  As his mouth shut in silence he looked up to meet Bull’s gaze.

 They had stopped at the top of the stairs, the only light leaching in from outside.  “I think we should get to the bedroom now, Bull.”

 Instead of answering, Bull strode fast and smooth through the few paces to their room and set Dorian down before plopping himself down on the bed.  He looked, _almost_ , like a hulking mass of child eager for a new toy.  He wasn’t entirely wrong.

 Dorian shimmied into nakedness, not making a big deal of it, and went through his evening routines.  Then he put his clothes away before sliding in front Bull and reaching to pull the other man’s shirt off, hands returning to run down muscled arms.  “Do you have a guess at what your present is?” Dorian asked quietly as he knelt to deal with the knee brace.

 Bull leaned back, elbows resting on the mattress, and straightened his leg while making a thoughtful face.  “When did you get to be such a riddle master, anyway?”  Then he had to lift his hips for Dorian to slip his pants down and off.  Dorian kissed his way back up Bull’s legs, quick pecks and nuzzles of affection.

 “I’ve been thinking about it for a long time.” He answered once he reached Bull’s erection.  With a kiss to the tip, he stood up and walked away.  “And I meant it when I said it wouldn’t be what you’re expecting.”  He bent into the closet and pulled out a small, artfully wrapped box.

 “I don’t know, kadan, I don’t have any complaints so far.”  He reached out without sitting up, scooting back to lean against pillows and beckoning Dorian to join him.  Dorian came to the bed and sat, one leg leaning into Bull’s thigh and a hand resting on his knee, fingers stroking in slow circles.

 “Yes, well, we’ll see shortly won’t we?” Dorian pulled Bull’s hand in to cup his face with a sigh.

 Bull smiled, eye squinting almost shut, and ripped open his packed with all the respect it deserved.  Which might not been enough, he thought, as he saw what was inside.  Twin snakes, cast in gold, shone up at him, the moonlight hardly reflecting off their surface.

 “I love you.” Dorian said, quieter than Bull had ever heard him.  “I don’t think I say it enough and I wanted to make sure that you know.”

 Bull pulled Dorian to him and buried his face in his chest.  He wasn’t laughing but he felt as though he should be.  “You’ve never had any trouble saying _anything_.” He replied before closing his lips around one of Dorian’s sensitive nipples.

 Dorian leaned in, a quiet moan quaking in his chest.  “That’s not the _all_ of your present, amatus.”  He said with a, Bull thought cruelly, even voice.

 “Oh _yeah_?” He said and gave one last lick before pulling Dorian down into his lap.  “You buy me a pony too?”

His mage laughed, a stifled chuckle, and shook his head.  “I’ve heard you mention, on more than one occasion, that you’ve had a yen.”

 “Oh _yeah_?”  Bull said again, his smile widening.

 “Yes and, against my better judgements mind you,” Dorian pulled on hand away to touch fingers lightly to his own chest in mock aghast, “I’ve decided that what better time to _indulge_ you than a night of celebration.”

 “And which yen are we speaking of?”  Bull’s sly smile spoke volumes.

 “Just get on your knees and let me worry about that, won’t you?” Dorian returned the smile and reached for the necessary accoutrements.  

 Bull settled into the bed, head resting on his forearms, ass in the air.  He inhaled sharply as the bed dipped behind him and a warm hand smoothed down his hip.  “I don’t know how tall you think I am, but I’ll pretend I’m flattered.” Dorian said, hands running up the insides of Bull’s thighs encouraging them to spread.

 “I thought the intent was to not rush things?” Bull waggled his hips while pushing his knees out and angled his hips down.

 “I don’t think I’m rushing things.  You received two _generous_ helpings of intrigue on top of your own love of denial.”  He squeezed down Bull’s length then, fingers hot and sure as they reminded just how long Bull had been hard.

 “The lap dance was simply cruel.”  Bull reached down to help, wrapping his own hand around Dorian’s and pumping slowly.  “Where did you ever find twin redheads willing to do that?”

 “A man has to have some secrets.” A smack to the ass stung pleasantly causing Bull to tighten his grip a fraction.  “And I must not be doing a good enough job.”  He pulled back, the only place the two touched was were Dorian was running a toe back and forth over Bull’s ankle.  

 Slick fingers ran around Bull’s asshole, teasing with gentle pushes inside then out and around again.  The other hand was kneading into Bull’s back, running from hip to spine as the finger went deeper.  The repetition was soothing and Bull felt himself relaxing into it, expecting it was what let him open with ease as Dorian added finger after finger, stretching and stroking until Bull was sure he could take himself.

 Then he felt it, hole cooled by a fresh coating of lube, a blunt head rubbing against him.  “I don’t recall, amatus, how do you feel about vibrators?”  Dorian asked, and Bull could _see_ the other man’s smile, as the toy kicked on.  More weight laid across his back and Dorian’s voice floats into his ear, much closer than before.  “I’m going to slide this into you until you’re ready to _burst_ and then I’m going to ride you until _I_ do.”

 And he set to work, the plug slipping in and out of Bull until Dorian slid it all the way and let it rest.

 “I think you should get on your back now.”  Bull was moving before Dorian finished.

 Dorian warmed lube in his hand while he waited, watching Bull’s cock bob around with a lewd smile.  Before Bull was settled, Dorian reached for it.  One hand smoothed lube and and down, a hot palm running over the tip, and the other gripping into Bull’s hip.

 “I thought about fucking you, I’ll have you know.”  Dorian’s voice was breathy as he knelt up and threw a leg over Bull’s hips.  “I thought about reminding you of all the things you do to me,” he continued with a little moan as he pulled a large plug out of himself, “but I thought you _might_ like this more.”  He eased himself down, riding up and down with a loan groan.  “I seem to remember a story of an old girlfriend who used to do this?”

 Dorian’s ass met Bull’s lap and Bull reached down to hold him here.  “ _I_ don’t want to think about her right now.”  He help Dorian lift up before controlling his slow descent.

 “I thought,” he gasped, trying to drop faster, “that this was _my_ present to you.”

 “Yes, well, you know how I feel about surprises.”  He answered as he began to thrust, driving into Dorian with no discernible rhythm, offering him none of the consideration that had been part of his gift before.  

 Dorian wailed.  Each thrust he met eagerly, his fingers digging into Bull’s hands as he was pushed to the edge.

 “I want to see you come, Dorian.”  Bull’s pace evened out, a known look spreading over Dorian’s face.

Dorian hissed as he did, words failing him as he felt his muscles tighten in release.  “I want to feel you…” he said, tried to say, as Bull was seconds ahead of him.

***

“I love you, too, you know.” Bull said, laughing only a little as Dorian pulled, as gently as he could, the plug out. 

He set it aside it a laugh of his own and snuggled into Bull’s side, “You better, I risked being cliche for you.”

 


End file.
